


The Sorting of Severus Snape

by dwshhwf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Marauders' Era, Missing Scene, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Sorting Ceremony, What-If, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwshhwf/pseuds/dwshhwf
Summary: We all know that Snape was a Slytherin, but what if the Sorting Hat originally had other ideas?
AN: This was written for a class. This was to fulfill a "Missing Scene" prompt.Also, this is the first fic I am posting ever so let me know what you think!





	The Sorting of Severus Snape

“Snape, Severus!”

The chatter of the excited students died down as another name was called, and Professor McGonagall turned to the eleven year old with the unkempt, greasy black hair. As she moved closer to the end of the list, the students grew more anxious knowing that the anticipated feast was just moments away.  
Taken by surprise, Severus turned towards the front of the hall, peeling his eyes away from the disappointing scene of Lily Evans sitting at the Gryffindor table.

The day had been one of many surprises for Severus.  
He had arrived at Platform 9 ¾ full of excitement, only to find that his best friend Lily was upset. She had gotten into a fight with her sister right before boarding the train, and her sister had called her a “freak”. Severus tried to reassure her that she would forget all about Petunia once they got to Hogwarts, which helped to take Lily’s mind off of things. He was excitedly discussing the evening to come when their conversation was interrupted by James Potter and Sirius Black. Severus was talking about being sorted into Slytherin when the boys came into their compartment.  
“Slytherin?”  
James Potter had spat the word as though he were saying a curse.  
This caught Severus off guard. Not so much the fact that he was being bullied; People had always found him to be an easy target. He was more confused about the negative connotation that oozed from James’s insult. Severus had come from a long line of Slytherins and had always thought of it as a noble house. Slytherin prided itself on ambition and strength of will. Unlike Gryffindors who seemed unable to thrive without attention and praise, Slytherins were motivated from within and didn’t need to rely on others to be successful.  
“Come on, Severus, let’s find another compartment”  
As Lily pulled him along the corridor of the train, he couldn’t shake the feelings of dread and confusion that Potter had given him. 

Now in the Great Hall, Severus walked up to the three legged stool that had been placed in the front of the hall and sat down.  
Before the sorting hat was placed onto his head he caught a glimpse of Lily giving him a thumbs up, while behind her James Potter and Sirius Black were making rude gestures at him. 

Then he saw nothing but black as the hat fell down over his eyes. 

“Ahh yes finally a difficult one”  
A difficult one? Severus thought. I’m in Slytherin, obviously.  
“Slytherin eh?” Severus could hear the hat speaking in a quiet voice next to his ear. “What makes you so sure? I could see this going a few different ways, least of which being Slytherin.”  
What are you talking about? My whole family has been in Slytherin as far back as I know. Slytherin is the only possible place I belong.  
“I don’t know about that.” said the hat. “I see potential strengths in several different areas. Your mind is a fascinating place Severus Snape.”  
What do you mean?  
“Well for starters, I see the potential for extremely precise work. You’re a reader I can see, and your IQ is incredibly high. But Ravenclaw doesn’t quite suit you.”  
I’m definitely not a Ravenclaw. I’m a Slytherin.  
“There’s bravery, yes. A dark past I see. The potential to attempt things most students wouldn’t dream of. I see a hunger to start. A fierce need to put the past in the past and become who you were always meant to be.”  
Don’t even think about putting me in Gryffindor. Absolutely not. I would rather die than be in the same house as Potter… But Lily is also in Gryffindor. But I could not be in the same house as Potter. Not only that but I don’t need people sniveling all over me to know what I am capable of. I am a Slytherin.  
“Ah, but I’m just getting to the really fascinating bit. The part that you don’t let others see. Who you truly are. Your dark past drives a need for companionship, to prove yourself to someone, to be LOYAL. All your life you’ve been neglected and pushed off to the side. All the baggy clothes, all rude remarks from your father. Your whole life spent try to be someone your parents could be proud of. And now that you’ve moved on I see within you the need to prove yourself. The need to find someone to be. To find out who Severus Snape really is.  
What are you talking about?!  
“You can’t lie to be Severus. I see what others don’t. You care. Very much. You just don’t have people to care about. Besides miss Lily Evans of course.”  
I don’t know what to say.  
“Don’t say anything. Think.”  
You think I should be in Hufflepuff?  
“It’s the only logical choice, Severus.”

Severus took a moment to contemplate what the hat said. He had never even considered Hufflepuff.  
What did they say about Hufflepuff again?  
Loyal.  
Caring.  
Just.  
Patient.  
What is caring compared to ambition? What is patience compared with action?  
Hufflepuffs are weak.  
Severus was not like them.  
He didn’t need anyone. 

NO! You think you know me but you DON’T. Nobody does. I don’t need them and I don’t need you! Hufflepuffs is a house for people who don’t belong anywhere else. It’s a house for squibs and mudbloods. I don’t belong there. I belong in Slytherin. I don’t need anyone but me. I am smart, I am strong, and I am here to learn. I do not care to entertain the thoughts of weaker beings with patience and kindness. Now if you wouldn’t mind putting me where I belong. Please.  
“Where you belong eh?”  
Yes, thank you. 

“SLYTHERIN”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of fiction's critical function is to show the depth of the character Severus Snape. As we come to find out throughout the Harry Potter series, there is more to Snape than meets the eye. He is an incredibly complex character. With my piece of fiction, I wanted to take some time to explore the possibility of the conversation that the Sorting Hat and Snape would have had. Snape grew up in a very lonely situation and I like to think that when confronted with the questions "Who are you? Where do you belong?", he would have been challenged by those answers, to the point even where he doesn't believe them. My hope was that when the Sorting Hat initially brings up Hufflepuff, Snape takes a second to realize he has never thought of himself as anything other than what he had always been told he is. He genuinely takes a second (even if it is short lived) to think about what it would be like to be someone else. This possibility scares him and he masks his insecurities by "showing his Slytherin" in hopes that if he gets sorted into Slytherin, he can forget that the entire scene between him and the hat ever happened.


End file.
